memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jayunderscorezero
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --OuroborosCobra talk 18:05, 2 December 2006 (UTC) New categories While your new category creation was a good idea, it should've gone through the proper process and channels at MA:CS. Just for a future reference... -- Sulfur 13:25, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Preview-button Hi could you please use the preview-button before saving an edit, and please make as many edits as possible in a single save? I am thinking about Performers with multiple roles. if you look | here you can see that you have made many edits, that's good. but they are small, if you belive the summary, that you only added one actor. and there are many edits in just a few minutes. One edit would have been sufficient, if to speak as Seven.-- Örlogskapten. Qapl'a! 20:10, 1 November 2007 (UTC) First Contact quote The quote you removed is a perfectly valid quote from the movie. Leave it alone.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 07:06, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Ignore above post. Thought you had removed the quote entirely.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 07:34, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Kirk quotation My original choice of the Spock/Saavik exchange in Star Trek II, that's he is so...human...the quinessential Human being of the entire franchise...was seen as out of place, so the new one was to imply his immortality, and for that matter the Original Series, in the Peter Pan "never growing old" sense. Do you have one you think better? --ChrisK 20:43, 14 January 2008 (UTC)